earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nepal
Nepal/Nepal Casino ---- Nepal (commonly called) is a nation located in Southeast Asia, just above the nation of Tibet. The nation is primarily known for its casino, which commonly hosts gambling games and machines such as Roulette, Slots, Blackjack and Jackpot. |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" |Anthem: MC Mental at his best |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |'Fact: '''We are the 'Best 'Casino |- | colspan="2" |'Join Nepal!' |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | '''_______________________________________________' |- | colspan="2" |'____________________________________________________--' |} 'General History(December 2018/June 2019):' Nepal '''was founded on December 2018 by Divy007 and quickly became a popular place to gamble and have fun. Due to its popularity, Nepal was able to quickly expand and become a rich nation with a gargantuan casino and luxurious decor. Players enjoyed the rush from gambling, Divy's charismatic attitude and just the overall atmosphere of the casino. Not much happened since those days apart from Divy continously adding new games and hiring dealers to continue making the casino more popular and richer. Eventually, Divy007 became burnt out and in June 2019 he announced he would be leaving EarthMC to go join another server. He handed the throne to EternalFlavour and so the next chapter of Nepal began... '''The EternalFlavour Era(June 2019/Early August 2019): Although EternalFlavour didn't initially want to become Nation leader of Nepal, he decided eventually to try it out but quickly became burdened with numerous issues and problems he needed to fix. This burden pissed him off so he spent long periods of his rule inactive which made the casino slowly die out. He recognised this and decided to hire dealers, one of which was MasterFaustino who would quickly become the major dealer of the casino. MasterFaustino was able to keep Nepal Casino alive and profitable while EternalFlavour was inactive playing league and this led to him gaining access to more areas to deal and control. Later on, EternalFlavour gave up and announced he was "leaving" EarthMC, handling the throne to MasterFaustino. The MasterFaustino Era(Early August 2019/Current): MasterFaustino's rule in Nepal began quite controversially after Upper_Canada ruler LavishNick accused MasterFaustino of doxxing his private information. MasterFaustino denied these claims as fake and so far no moderator involvement in this case has commenced. Because of MasterFaustino's activity compared to EternalFlavour's, Nepal has begun to thrive once more and MasterFaustino pledges to reform it back to its glory days by introducing new exciting additions to Nepal such as a city district, space force, self service gambling machines and more dealers to host the card games and roulette. On September 1st, LavishNick returned after a 2 week hiatus to expose Nepal's roulette as being allegedly rigged as he proclaims there is no randomiser. In response, MasterFaustino completely reworked the gambling machine. Nepal Attractions: '''Nepal Casino: '''By far the most popular attraction in Nepal and the key symbol to Nepal's current glory, Nepal Casino hosts several casino games and machines ; most notably roulette, blackjack, slots and poker. As of the Hopper lag plugin, the slots and poker machines are out of commission and will be fixed ASAP when the hoppers are fixed again. '''Nepal Ice Track: '''The Ice Track is a popular destination for rivals to test who is the best ice racer on EarthMC. The track is massive and features several sharp corners that only the best pilots in the galaxy can manoeuvre. '''Nepal Spaceship: '''A recent attraction that was made as a pledge from MasterFaustino, the Nepal spaceship feautres an impressive size and immense firepower to deter all threats from EarthMC and beyond.Category:Nations Category:Asia